Kasutaja:Buraisu/Lohho
Lohho the Shadoweaver was one of the students of the fallen Eredar, Archimonde. He started out as a grunt soldier for the Burning Legion. He gained rank slowly and now is a legion spy that is currently doing his job at the Exodar, spying on the Draenei and the Alliance. Lohho likes to slack off and not follow orders but normally, when he does the job; he does the job very well. He also likes to play tricks on the local townfolk whenever he can. Lohho is also part of the Shadow Council. Origin Twenty-five thousand years ago, Lohho was a child living on the Eredar homeworld of Argus when Sargeras, a titan contacted the tree major leaders of the Eredar race and offered immense power in exchange for their loyalty. Two of the three leaders named Archimonde and Kil'jaeden readily accepted the offer, though Velen, the third leader, not only rejected it, but rebelled and fled Argus with his followers to become the Draenei. The War of the Ancients Some fifteen thousand years later, when Queen Azshara's reckless magics began to attract the attention of Sargeras, Archimonde and Mannoroth led the catastrophic, destructive invasion. With thousands of demons, including Lohho, they poured through the portal beneath the Well of Eternity, and were let loose upon the ancient land of Kalimdor, razing every structure and spilling the blood of every creature they came across. During this invasion, Lohho was a scout for the Burning Legion and traveled with a small group of demons that slaughtered thousands. However, a young scholar, Malfurion Stormrage, gathered a small band of night elves, and, with the help of Cenarius' woodland allies and Alexstrasza's mighty dragon flights, they managed to beat back the demonic hordes, and, in a titanic battle, the portal became unstable and collapsed, sundering the world, and banishing Archimonde, Lohho and Legion's minions back into the burning pits of the Twisting Nether. The Second Invasion Preparations Archimonde, Lohho and the Legion brooded for ten thousand years in the dark recesses of the Twisting Nether as they planned for a new invasion. Kil'jaeden found the means through Ner'zhul and, eventually, Gul'dan, on the world of Draenor. With Mannoroth's sinister help, the chieftains of the orcish Hordes were corrupted, and a bloodlust came over them that swept them into a tumultuous frenzy that engulfed their world. The orcs were to be the harbinger of the Legion's return, destroying all they beheld so that none could oppose the Legion. However, after the exodus into Azeroth and Draenor's eventual destruction, the Horde was defeated by the humans of former Arathor and their allies, and the orcs failed in their unholy mission. However, an old tool was found that could once again be put to use. Ner'zhul, the dark shaman of the Shadowmoon Clan, was sent spiraling with his most faithful disciples into the Twisting Nether after attempting to find new worlds to control, and he was found by Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion. Over time, he was transformed into the Lich King, an ethereal spirit that controlled the undead Scourge, a force so mighty, that it was expected to succeed where the Horde had failed. They exceeded expectations. Archimonde, Lohho's master, was to command the Legion's invasion, but he needed the means of getting to Azeroth. Due to Archimonde monumental power much more magic was needed to summon him, and he waited until finally he was contacted by Kel'Thuzad the Summoner, who, after stealing the Book of Medivh from Dalaran, began the lengthy summoning process. As Archimonde proceeded, the skies were split asunder, and mighty infernals and felhounds were brought to aid the Scourge. Finally, it was completed, and Archimonde was brought into the world of Azeroth with Lohho and an army of demons. Wrath of the Legion Archimonde send Lohho on a mission to find the location of the Horde. After weeks of searching, Lohho reported back to Archimonde that the Orcs were missing. Lohho was sent to search for information about what happen to the Horde. More weeks pasted and Lohho reported that the Horde have shipped up and moved. The Legion followed them across the sea, where they found not only the orcs but also, the vile night elves who had banished them millennia before. Archimonde the Defiler continued the invasion of Kalimdor ruthlessly, battling on two fronts, against the combined forces of the Alliance and the Horde as well as the Sentinels. The Legion suffered a setback when Tichondrius was killed by Illidan, but Archimonde seemed to have little concern, and placed his most loyal Dreadlord, Anetheron in joint command of the Scourge with Rage Winterchill, one of the few trustworthy liches. Archimonde sent Lohho to follow Illidan and keep taps on him for the Burning Legion as Archimonde's army marched on the World Tree. Current Activities Lohho followed Illidan and his army of Blood Elfs and Naga to Outland. He joined the Shadow Council at this time. After months of waiting, he finnaly was contacted by Kil'jaeden. He reported all his findings to Kil'jaeden and Kil'jaeden reported the death of Lohho's teacher Archimonde and how he died. At this point, Lohho was ordered to stay where he is as Kil'jaeden contacts Illidan. After Kil'jaeden gained control of Illidan and sent him to do war with Arthas and the Lich King. Lohho was ordered to join and spy on the Draenei on their ship Exodar where he is currently located. World of Warcraft Lohho is currently living at the Draenei capital city on Azeroth at the crash site of the Exodar. His current Legion contacts are Fel'dan & Lord Banehollow who he talks and plots with often being a member of the Shadow Council, Balnazzar who he has to sneak to with the help of a Scarlet Crusader disguise, Varimathras who he rarely speaks/plots with in the Undercity sewers, and Prince Malchezaar in Karazhan. Balnazzar and Lohho plot together to overtrow the Scarlet Crusade and the Alliance together and Lohho activly looks for good recruits for the Scarlet Crusade. Varimathras is someone he has only spoke to once and Lohho knows nothing of his plots direcly. Lohho only knows what Varimathras plots threw Balnazzar but from what he hears, Varimathras and Balnazzar are working together which might not be true. When Lohho is near Karazhan during his travels around the world, he visits Prince Malchezaar and reports everything he has learned. Soon, Lohho will be returning to Outland and will have the ability to talk directly to major members of the Burning Legion in Outland like Grandmaster Vorpil the Shadow Council leader in Draenor. He also will be traveling to Northrend soon to help kill the Lich King and the forces of the Scourge. Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lich King Spec PvP Face Melt: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=bxMGu0MZZVMGpMtRhtVo Profession * Tailoring 0/75 Specialize In: Shadowcloth * Inscription (not yet released) 0/75 * Cooking 0/75 * First aid 0/75 * Fishing 0/75 * Riding 0/75 Category:Player characters Category:Server:Emerald Dream US